


Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

by kamaru004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaru004/pseuds/kamaru004
Summary: Tony and Peter try to navigate themselves out of a multi-dimension chronological disaster.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one is might no be conformant to the time concept in The Avengers: Endgame. I'm not a writer but I am just a big fan of Tony Stark and Peter Parker. I'm not a native speaker of English so don't be too hard on me. Thanks and enjoy.

Prologue

Tony Stark swoops in high velocity from a few hundred feet only to fall on the ground with a large thud—a large, faintly purple arm gripped harshly on his neck. His once glorious armor is now a dull red with scabs and gashes of its true chrome steel. The interface behind his mask flickers and Friday's voice stammers as he warns of the severity of the damage inflicted on his armor. It flickered until the lights go out and Friday's voice choked into a hush.

Whatever heavy artillery he had has been exhausted and the same went with his own physical strength. He is then lifted still by the neck, his faceplate snatched away from his helmet and his captor greets him with a smug smile. Tony's face clenches as he struggled.

 _This is it_ , he tells himself, staring straight at the eyes of potential death.

The battle was hard-fought and he never thought the wasteland Titan was could even fold itself into a planetary disaster. There was Tony; his captor Thanos and behind him was the horde of extra terrestial monstrosities led by his for lieutenants.

"Give me the time stone or die." Thanos says.

It was a long shot to begin with. They were outnumbered and could only hold them off for so long. Tony sees his comrades—the last of the protectors of whatever good the universe still has—in on top of each other, dead to this intergalactic extremist. It was bearable until that moment he locked into a particular set of brown eyes. Lifeless but still doe-like, staring back at him from upside down.

Tony's face clenches. He choked his remaining breath as he replied. "I guess you're gonna have to kill me then."

Thanos' grip slowly tightens around Tony Stark's neck and watched him choke in his own breath.

"Wait!"

To their surprise, they hear a familiar voice from behind—a voice which Tony recognized. Tony closes his eyes hard.

"Don't." Dr. Strange repeats. "Let him go and I'll give you the stone."

Thanos hums and looses his grip around Tony's neck, letting Tony fall flat on the ground.

There was a moment of confusion as this was no where close to what they planned. Before going into battle, they all agreed that they will never give the remaining stone to Thanos. Even if it means it will cost their own or the life of others. No reservations. Tony knew this. Hell, Dr. Strange knew it as well considering he instigated the rule.

But then Tony Stark notices the look on Dr. Strange's face—trusting and almost hoping presumably that maybe he still has tricks to pull out of his sleeves to save their asses from this ultimately unfortunate turn of events. And at that, Tony knew what he had to do and gave Dr. Strange a reassuring nod.

Dr. Strange gestured with his hands and the locket hanging from his neck started to unwind and the time stone reveals itself under streaks of green light. Thanos lifts his gauntlet arm and the stone started to float towards Thanos as if it is answering the call of the other stones.

It goes closer until it's almost within arms reach and they all hear Tony's voice echoing from behind them.

"Now!"

he says and Dr. Strange conjures a strings of cosmic energy almost instantly Thanos and his goons. Tony takes split second squinting as he gathers a shot. He lets loose a force beam from the Chitauri staff he picked up targeting the afloat time stone. Just as he predicted, the time stone reacts; strong pulse of energy vacuums and then succumbs the area, sending everyone flying away.

Tony's falls to ground his ears ringing again. He opens his eyes and sees an almost psychedelic surroundings. The ominous warm sky has been smeared with multicolor streaks. He tries and reached out to space but then he is surprised how his touch created ripple as if it was water. Events which he in his brilliant mind could not really comprehend.

This could be the explosion's after-effect, Tony tells himself. 

At that moment, Tony was feeling the weight in his eyes out of exhaustion. A single tear then escapes, tracing a line on his cheeks. He mouths a familiar name and the falls completely asleep.


End file.
